The Joker
by Vereesa
Summary: Hinted Black/Gekikara.


Disclaimer; I don't own the rights to MJSK or AKB48.

_She lives alone, her maniacal nature having scared off the very parents that created her. At home she sits silently and stares at the blank white walls of her room, a makeshift asylum that she couldn't simply leave due to improved mentality._

_She sits and thinks, what was her president doing right now? Was she fine? Was Sado with her, and if she was...was she smiling genuinely? Or did she have that fake, closed mouth smile that said everything and nothing of the pain piercing her heart?_

_But mostly she thinks about Black, the mysterious girl no one could ever expect to steal her heart. That is, if anyone could expect her heart to be stolen in the first place. She thinks of secret kisses in the darkest corners of the school, of her hands shyly moving to grasp the other girl's. Meaningful glances during meetings that no one could ever think of catching. Most of all she thinks of waking up from nightmares, alone yet never alone in the darkness that feels so much more like home than the white walls imprisoning her. The darkness that felt so much like Black's embracing arms._

_But sitting in this meditated silence, the voices begin to creep in. Snarling, biting like dogs at her heels and no matter how hard she tries to focus on something else she swears she can still hear them chanting, cooing and cackling, "___no one could ever love an evil child like you!___" She swears it's her mother at first, she's pained to remember coming home at the age of 10, blood smeared on her face as she's about to proudly announce that everything is fine, and that no one would ever pick on her for coming from a poor family because she ___showed___ them, she showed those boys and girls, she ___showed___ those smug teachers that there was more to fear than financial status. She ___showed___ that a small, ___seemingly fragile___ girl could become the embodiment of fear itself. "___No one could ever love a demon.___" Soon she's reminded of her father, drunk and ready to strike at a moments notice. She's reminded of knocking him down, cackling and crying and she's uncertain if she's happy or sad, or perhaps the tears are from anger or fear of what she's doing. It doesn't matter, because she's doing it, and the sound of knuckle against fat, soft flesh is almost pleasing to her ears._

_Trapped in her memories she grits her teeth and clenches at the skirt of her uniform that she hasn't changed out of since coming 'home'. She doesn't notice the person at the door, doesn't know that someone has been studying her changing expression the whole time, a sort of pitying pain dancing in her dark orbs. The figure silently backs out into the hall, ears picking out a muffled sob followed by a shaky sigh. Her heart could almost break right there, for only in the confines of this dead home could the girl shed that maniacal, cackling character she had created for herself. Only here could she become a lost, broken child._

_Black stood quietly, listening for any movement or indications that the other Queen was still occupied with her own world. Finally she left her position and stepped into the room once more, to find that the girl had positioned herself so she was leaning in a corner, her breathing was steady and her face was suddenly peaceful. ___Peaceful ___was never a term the Queen would use to describe Gekikara. She took in the look, studied it until it was engraved in her mind. Debating whether she should stay or leave, and finally concluding that staying the night wouldn't be a bad idea and the other girl would most likely be pleasantly surprised to find her there._

_So she moves and sits against the wall, leaning tightly against the other girl's side, hand gliding smoothly to stroke the white knuckles of a still clenched fist. She brushed fallen hair out of her face and __placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before settling her head against her shoulder and closing her eyes to fall into a world of her own._

_Half hoping she'd find herself in Gekikara's.  
><em>


End file.
